


Baking Woes

by flashforeward



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Lucien tries to bake by himself, M/M, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Lucien and Matthew postpone breakfast.





	

Matthew wakes to the smell of something burning. He's up in a shot, racing out of the room towards the kitchen without even bothering to pull on his dressing gown. He doesn't know where Lucien is, doesn't know what's caught on fire or how, just knows he has to get to it and either put the fire out or get himself and Lucien out safely.

But when he finds Lucien sitting on the floor, staring at a baking pan covered in the black of overcooked baked goods with a despondent look on his face, Matthew instead bursts out laughing. Lucien looks up, mustering a half-hearted glare.

"I don't think this is funny, Matthew," he says. "Now we have no breakfast."

Matthew blows out a last chuckle, shakes his head, and crosses to the fridge where he pulls out the last few eggs. "I'm always good for a fry up, you know that," he says. He turns and finds Lucien behind him, hands already reaching for his hips. "What?" he asks.

"Put the eggs away," Lucien says, eyes traveling the length of Matthew's naked body. "Breakfast can wait."

Matthew puts the eggs away.


End file.
